Attack on Death
by Inferno999
Summary: Despues de que Muerte se sacrifica a si mismo para devolver al Tercer Reino al balance este se encuentra de alguna forma en la Tierra, solo para enterarse de que la humanidad esta al borde de la extincion y este tiene que salvarla...de nuevo


**Se ocurrió esta idea despues de ver un ova AoT y me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si aumentara un jinete a la mescla? bueno esto **

**Ahora no poseo ni Darksiders ni Attack on Titan, sin más que decir…**

**¡EMPEZEMOS!**

Attack on Death

Capitulo 1: La Humanidad está en peligro…de nuevo

**Ubicación: El poso de las Almas**

En el borde de un gran abismo celeste en el cual las estalactitas y otros picos eran rodeadas por espectros que gritaban en pena y cerca de ese borde se encontraba un ser de apariencia grotesca y robusta con una piel pálida y cadavérica que solo bestia en parte superior un manto morado harapiento y gastado sin otra prenda mas y dejando al descubierto su torso bien construido y unos hombros anchos en los cuales tenía en ambos lados el tatuaje de lo que parecían eran cráneos de caballos y en parte inferior solo llevaba unas ropas cafés de batalla en su rodilla estaba una insignia color miel con una forma de rombo y en ellas estaba la imagen de un cráneo pero lo que más llamo la atención de este ser era su rostro que solo estaba cubierta por una máscara de hueso que solo mostraba huecos para sus ojos rojos y penetrantes y en su pecho en su pectoral derecho estaban incrustados unos cristales verdes que brillaban intensamente

La criatura se enderezo

**-Mate a Absalom, detuve la corrupción…y finalmente estoy al borde del pozo de las almas…- **mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro como si lo que dijo fuera algo que no hubiera esperado

Luego volvió a hablar pero esta vez parecía hacerlo con una risa muerta y un frio sarcasmo seco

-**Sin tener idea de lo que debo hacer ahora- **dijo entre una risa seca y sin emoción

-Eso es muy simple, y también muy complicado-

Hablo un voz cerca de la criatura esta se volteo para ver a una especia de espectro de color verde agua con unas ropas harapientas y un par de cadenas en sus manos también estaba sonriendo y estaba encorvado

-**No estoy de humor para acertijos, Padre Cuervo-** dijo el ser descomunal

-Puedes usar el poder del pozo para revivir el Reino de Hombre o puedes resucitar a los Nephilim- dijo mientras empuñaba su mano con fervor

Pero luego se alejo con una expresión picara y los séalo con su dedo fantasmal

-Pero debes saber que la opción que elijas condenara por siempre a la otra- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

El ser cadavérico solo suspiro con resignación

-**Mi hermano Guerra…lo protegería sobre todo-** dijo con fervor y determinación en su voz

-Para devolver al Hombre a la Tierra, deberá de requerir un sacrificio- dijo haciendo mención de los cristales incrustados en su pecho

Muerte no lo pensó 2 veces, puso su máscara distintiva de cráneo entre las manos espectrales del Padre cuervo y se lanzo al poso

-Y asi de la Muerte vino la vida, las semillas de la humanidad fueron resembradas…pero el viaje de Muerte no había terminado…-

Y luego todo se volvió oscuro

**Ubicación desconocida**

…

Muerte se levanto de golpe y totalmente en shock pudo sentir el pasto en el que estaba y luego empezó a revisar su entorno se encontraba en una amplia zona llena de verde todo estaba recubierto con pasto arboles y el cielo azul y lleno de nubes luego reconoció en donde estaba

El estaba en el Tercer Reino

-**'Es…la Tierra, eso quiere decir que funciono pero, porque estoy vivo-** se pregunto el jinete pero escucho un sonido muy familiar

¡CRAW!

Vio que el sonido era el graznido de su fiel cuervo Polvo, que venía volando hacia él y ente sus garras llevaba su máscara de cráneo, el anormalmente gran pájaro se postro en su hombro y este agarro su máscara para luego ponérsela pero luego volvió a mirar a su amigo emplumado

-**Polvo, tienes algo que puede ayudarme, viste algo de casualidad- **el cuervo asintió y enseguida lo miro directamente a los ojos mostrándole una imagen mental del territorio, el Tercer Reino ahora estaba limpio pero se veía…viejo, parecía como si fuera la época renacentista pero luego algo llamo su atención

-**¿Es eso un ser humano?- **eso pregunta le vino cuando vio un ser enorme en la imagen mental, en efecto se veía humano pero era demasiado grande, no llevaba nada puesto no tenia genitales pero si tenía una enorme y tétrica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

-**Pero que en los nueve infiernos es esa cosa- **exclamo el jinete al ver al descomunal humanoide

El cuervo solo granza en señal de que tampoco sabía que era exactamente

Pero aparte del descomunal ser también vio que no muy lejos de su ubicación actual había una enorme muralla de al menos unos 50 metros a lo mucho

-**Donde hay construcciones hay seres humanos, eso significa que he restaurado la humanidad…pero de ser asi el consejo debió de perdonar a mi hermano- **se cuestiono el jinete

Pero luego sonó un mensaje que venía de Polvo, era una voz que conocía muy bien

-Jinete estas ahí- se trataba del padre cuervo

-**Padre Cuervo, que sucede es este realmente el Tercer Reino-** cuestiono el jinete despues de ver a la criatura en los recuerdos de su cuervo

-Me temo que si, Jinete. Despues de su sacrificio han pasado 845 años desde que la humanidad se alzo de nuevo y es por eso que su tecnología no es como la que usted había visto antes pero hay algo más un nuevo peligro asecha a la humanidad- dijo el padre cuervo que iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por muerte

-**Si ya los he visto son unas criaturas parecidas a los seres humanos, solo que más feos, desnudos y enormes ¿Acaso no tienes algo que no sepa ya?- **pregunto el Jinete con impaciencia y algo de sarcasmo seco en su voz

-Si, estas criaturas aparecieron no muchos años despues de su sacrificio y al parecer estos seres se comen a los humanos como parte de su alimento y eso los ha forzado a poner barreras y aislarlos del resto del mundo pero no solo eso sino también los está llevando al borde de la extinción- dijo el padre cuervo son seriedad

El Jinete solo suspiro de puro coraje

**-¡Salvo a la humanidad sacrificando mi propio cuerpo en un estúpido acto suicida para probar la inocencia de mi hermano y ahora que!… ¡Los seres humanos se encuentran en otro maldito problema que los lleva otra vez a la maldita extinción! ¡Malditas criaturas débiles! ¡¿Qué acaso no saben cómo cuidarse?!-** grito a los cielos el Jinete totalmente enojado

-Calma Jinete, en estos momentos debes centrarte en el problema actual, solo debes ir con los seres humanos y convencerlos de que estas con ellos y no en contra- dijo el fantasma del otro lado del plano espiritual

-**Tsk, lo que sea**- dijo el jinete aun enojado

Luego extiende su mano y del suelo empezaron a acumularse unas raras llamas verdes y en eso un relincho de caballo antinatural se escucho y del suelo salió un caballo cuya piel parecía podrida y en su cara solo había tejido muscular y huesos y sus ojos solo eran blancos vacios sin iris

-**Parece que al igual que Polvo tú tampoco me abandonaste Desesperación- **dijo l jinete mientras montaba al caballo espectral

El equino se puso en dos patas con otro relincho y empezó a correr a toda velocidad

-**¡Polvo, busca!- **ordeno el Jinete y enseguida el cuervo grazno y desapareció en un destello verde y plumas negras

A través de su conexión mental, el jinete se dio cuenta de que esa enorme muralla estaba a unos 500 metros hacia el norte y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a toda velocidad con sus guadañas listas para cortar la carne de estos nuevos monstruos que amenazan la humanidad

**Unos momentos más tarde**

Luego de unos minutos cabalgando, Muerte pudo divisar la enorme muralla pero, algo no estaba bien en una de las puertas de madera había un enorme agujero y pudo ver una gran concentración de eso monstruos humanoides acumularse en la entrada, mientras más se acercaba los gritos de horror y agonía se hacían presentes cada vez más fuertes, el jinete le resto importancia ya que sabía que era inevitable al menos hasta que el llegase, cuando evadió a los gigantes y empezó a adentrarse en el ciudad devastada vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, los seres humanos se impulsaban por el aire usando unos raros cables de extensión metálicos seguidos por un potente impulso de gas

-**'Vaya, no son tan tontos e indefensos despues de todo- **alago el jinete del apocalipsis a la destreza y resistencia que la nueva generación humana estaba poniendo antes esta amenaza

Luego el jinete volvió a su carrera y dio un salto hacia una casa y su caballo había desaparecido en la tierra, empezó a saltar de casa en casa hasta que diviso a un ser humano que estaba tirado en el piso y parecía estar llorando, llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás que había visto, supuso que era algún tipo de militar pero este chico era demasiado joven no parecía estar pero ni en sus 16 años era rubio pero no dejaba de llorar o lamentar, el jinete se le acerco lentamente

-Oye tu eres un militar no es asi, que son estas criaturas- exigió el jinete pero el rubio no lo escucho parecía que seguía llorando

El Jinete se empezó a estresar

-¡Deja de llorar maldito mocoso y responde!- dijo con enojo en su voz y eso hizo reaccionar al muchacho pero cuando este lo vio su cara se puso pálida y se alejo lo más posible de el

-¿Qué-que, que eres?- dijo asustado y totalmente en shock

El solo suspiro

-Soy Muerte y he venido a ayudar a la humanidad- dijo él en tono irritado

-L-la muerte…- dijo este incrédulo pero aun asi seguía asustado

El asintió

-Quien eres y también donde están tus superiores- dijo el jinete con autoridad

-S-soy Armin Arlert y mi equipo esta…- se detuvo un momento y luego empezó a llorar y a gritar de nuevo como si algo hubiera pasado empezó a gritar cosas incoherente

-¡Los vi a todos, E-eren y los demás todos fueron comidos y yo no pude hacer nada! ¡¿Por qué fui tan débil si hubiera hecho algo al menos Eren estuviera vivo?! Todos ellos fueron asesinados ¡PORQUE SOY TAN DEBIL!- grito a los cielos como si estuviera esperando por una respuesta que solo el jinete le contesto

-Mira no sé lo que pasa aquí, pero si solo te quedas aquí y lloras por lo que paso las muertes de tus compañeros habrán sido en vano- dijo este con seriedad, el jinete sabia como se sentía este chico despues de todo el tuvo que matar a toda su raza, una marca con la tendrá que vivir por toda la eternidad

Luego el rubio lo miro por un momento y su cara de tristeza cambio a una de determinación

-Tiene razón quedarme aquí no solucionara nada- dijo y luego se dirigió hacia el filo del techo pero luego uno de esos monstruos se asomo por el techo y Armin se hecho para atrás, el jinete ni se inmuto en cambio salto y corto el brazo de la criatura que estaba a punto de agarrar a Armin, con su teletransportación y aterrizo justo enfrente del rubio

-Estas bien- pregunto el jinete al ver que la expresión del rubio no había cambiado luego el señalo hacia atrás, Muerte se volteo para ver que el muñón del gigante empezó a votar vapor y luego se empezó a reconstruir

Muerte suspiro de fastidio

-Asi que se regeneran- dijo molesto, el ya había tratado con cosas como esta y tratar con ellas ciertamente le fastidian mucho

Luego se volvió hacia Armin

-Humano, se nota que tú ya conoces como son estas cosas, hay alguna forma de matarlas- dijo el jinete pero el rubio pareció dudoso durante un momento

-Es en el cuello, si no le recortas el cuello en la base de la nuca se seguirá regenerando- explico pero aun asi seguía dudoso

El jinete asintió y luego de su espalda salieron unas alas esqueléticas con telarañas entre los huesos luego alzo vuelo y se dirigió al gigante y este sin darse cuenta de su presencia lo ignoro, Muerte se dirigió a la parte de atrás y con sus guadañas recorto el cuello del gigante y este término por caer y su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse

-Eso fue fácil- dijo el jinete

Luego se volvió hacia el rubio que aun parecía asustado

-Ahora donde puedo encontrar al resto de tus compañeros- dijo con seriedad

Armin no estaba seguro si debería confiar en este ser pero sin su equipo de maniobras 3D estaría muerto asi que de momento será mejor mantenerse cerca de él pero atento a cualquier cosa que vaya a hacer

-Sígame- dijo simplemente pero aun se podía notar el temor en su voz

**Unos minutos más tarde**

Armin había conducido al jinete al punto de reunión aunque se asusto como la mierda al ver como el convocaba a desesperación se dio por vencido y se subió al caballo putrefacto y sin protesta alguno pero tuvo que admitir que era muy rapido mas que los caballos normales

Luego de un rato Armin le señalo al Jinete una azotea donde pudo divisar a una gran cantidad de seres humanos ahí todos con el mismo uniforme

-¡Ahí están!- dijo Armin aliviado, todos estaban ahí, Jean, Connie, Berthold, Reiner, Annie, Marco, Sasha e incluso estaba…

-¡Mikasa!- grito de alivio al ver que su amiga estaba bien, al menos ella seguía viva lo que significa que ya nunca podría estar solo otra vez

Luego el caballo desapareció en el piso, Muerte callo de pie y Armin fue directo al piso antes de que el protestara el jinete lo agarro de la cintura saco sus alas de esqueleto y subió hasta el techo

Todos lo que estaban en el techo reconocieron la voz de hace rato, era de Armin pero su alivio se reemplazo por el temor y el shock al ver que era o mas específicamente quien era el que lo traía, no era un Titan pero era obvio que tampoco era un ser humano, era como un mosntruo palido con una construcción física inhumana y en ambos lados de su cintura habían unas especies de guadañas retraídas pero lo que más llamo la atención fueron las enormes alas de esqueleto en su espalda

-¡Que mierda es eso!- grito horrorizado Jean

-¡No tengo idea pero esa cosa lleva a Armin!- dijo también asustado Connie

Luego el monstruo palido descendió sobre el suelo y lanzo a Armin cerca de sus compañeros, este se quejo por un breve momento

Pero antes que él pudiera presentar a su nuevo 'amigo' todos los presentes sacaron sus espadas y tenían una expresión seria pero asustada eso solo hizo que el jinete estrechara la mirada bajo su máscara y empezó a desenvainar sus guadañas y todos se vieron algo asustados por lo enormes que eran y el sonido chirriante que hacían cuando las saco les hizo que se les helara la sangre

En eso Armin se interpuso entre ambos

-¡E-Esperen! ¡El no es un enemigo!- grito este con la voz temblorosa

-¡De que mierda hablas, esa cosa ni siquiera es humano!- dijo Jean enojado

-¡Además lo más seguro es que sea un Titan disfrazado para comernos!- grito Connie totalmente cegado por el temor

Luego escucharon una voz fría

-Yo no como porquerías- dijo el enmascarado con indiferencia

Luego Armin volvió a gritar

-¡Les digo que nos es un enemigo él me salvo de un Titan que me iba a comer!- grito el rubio y eso de alguna manera tranquilizo a los demás

-En serio, en ese caso…gracias pero aun asi te esteremos vigilando- dijo Reiner con seriedad

El solo hizo un ligero 'Hump' y luego se empezó a acercar al grupo todos se vieron algo intimidados por su apariencia y su altura voluminosa excepto Mikasa que solo lo ignoro y se acerco directamente a Armin

-Armin, donde esta Eren- dijo y aunque no se notaba podía deducirse que estaba preocupada

Fue entonces que Armin recordó lo que paso, todos sus compañeros devorados y Eren siendo tragado por un Titan justo frente a sus ojos, el empezó a llorar y luego se puso de pie, puso su mano izquierda por debajo de su cintura en la espalda y su otra mano en el pecho con un puño semicurbado, el jinete lo vio como si fuera una especie de saludo

-¡Los miembros de Cuerpo Juvenil 34!- empezó con una voz llena de pesar-¡Thomas Wagner, Nack Tias, Mililius Zermusky, Mina Karolina y Eren Jeager! ¡Murieron valientemente durante el cumplimento de esta misión!- dijo y las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin para hasta que sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al piso sin más

Todo el mundo se quedo en un terrible estado de shock, al escuchar que Eren quien había jurado que mataría a todos los titanes había muerto les hizo saber que no habría forma algún de salir de este lio sin ser comidos

-N-No, no puede ser…- dijo Sasha con tristeza en su vos

-Todo el quipo 34…murió- dijo un soldado en estado de shock

Luego Armin se volvió a Mikasa que al parecer no había tenido expresión alguna en su rostro

-Mikasa…lo siento- dijo mientras más lagrimas salian-Eren murió…salvándome de un Titan y…yo…yo no pude hacer nada…¡LO SIENTO!- dijo mientras más lagrimas salian sin parar

Mikasa se le acerco a Armin y le puso una mano en su hombro-Armin…- dijo ella llamando la atención de rubio-Este no es el momento de ponerse sentimental-

Armin la miro con confusión esa no era la forma en la que él pensó que ella reaccionaria, Muerte se mantuvo callado pero pudo ver fácilmente que ella mentía pudo verlo en sus ojos ella se estaba bloqueando en un fijo estado de negación

-¡Marco!- ella grito alarmando al joven soldado-¡Si eliminamos a todos los titanes en el HQ podremos y reabastecernos ¿cierto?- dijo y el soldado asintió pero siguió inseguro

-Eso es correcto pero incluso contigo son demasiados- intento seguir pero fue interrumpido

-¡Puedo hacer!- grito con fervor en su vos alarmando a Marco-¡Soy fuerte, más fuerte que todos ustedes! ¡Muy fuerte! ¡Yo sola puedo matar a todos estos titanes! ¡Ustedes no son débiles pero si unos cobardes sin agallas! ¡Estoy decepcionado de usted! ¡Quédense aquí!-

Muerte se empezó a reir entre dientes

-En serio crees eso, pues si es asi solo conseguirás que te coman, necesitaras ayuda de tus compañeros- dijo el jinete con seriedad

Luego un soldado grito

-¡Mikasa que estas haciendo tú no puedes hacer esto sola!- exclamo un soldado

-Si no puedo, voy a morir- dijo mientras se alejaba de sus camaradas-Pero si gano voy a vivir y si no lucho no puedo ganar- y con esa ella uso su equipo y se engancho hacia un oficio y se marcho

-Mikasa…- murmuro Armin temeroso de que puede terminar por perder a la última persona que él consideraba su amigo

-Se supone que eso era un discruso inspirador ¡Mierda Eren todo esto es tu culpa!- grito Jean con enfado

En eso muerte se empezó a acercar al filo del techo

-Ek, Muerte ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio

-Si ella se dirige a ese lugar solo de seguro acabara comida. Debemos seguirla aunque ella no quiera- dijo Muerte y luego salto del edificio y convoca a Desesperación y empieza a seguir a Mikasa

Jean vio con shock el jinete monto a ese caballo espectral que salió de la nada pero luego recupero la compostura y se dirigió a sus camaradas

-¡Ese tipo tiene razón! ¡Acaso vamos a dejar que la muerte de nuestros camaradas sea para nada! ¡Acaso fuimos entrenados para eso! ¡Es que acaso realmente somos unos cobardes!

Y con eso Jean también salto siguiendo a los otros y también Connie que se animo

Todos los demás dejaron salir un grito de batalla y empezaron su carrera para entrar en el edificio

El jinete pudo escuchar el grito de batalla de los otros seres humanos y tuvo que admitir que estos eran mucho más valientes que los él había visto antes

-'Hump, tal vez la humanidad no esta condenada del todo'- pensó este mientras seguía la chica de cabello negro

**Fin**

**Bueno esta ha sido una idea que he tenido en mente desde hace no mucho tiempo, por favor díganme que les pareció y no olvide revisar y comentar**


End file.
